Hand-restriction apparatus to prevent tampering with urine specimens (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,221 and 5,133,935), engages a person's two hands simultaneously and continuously while a specimen container is exposed. The apparatus requires that urine be voided directly into a specimen container held only by the apparatus. Such voiding can soil the part of the apparatus supporting the container and thereby contaminate a subsequent specimen, with gravely misleading results.